Ralts
Aries the Ralts is the main pokemon on the Ask-a-Ralts blog. 'About Aries the Ralts:' When very young, Aries was separated from her family, her parents, Gardevoir and Gallade and her older sister Grace the Kirlia in a forest fire and it is unknown if any of them survived. She was found a week or more after the event by Ralts-Mod, who took her in. Since then, Aries has lived with her mod and seems to spend most of her time with her. Aries is generally a very sweet, naive young pokemon and despite the trauma of her early years is generally quite cheerful. She has been known, however, to posses a smart mouth around those she dislikes, such as Gardeb*tch or some anons, who generally annoy her to no end. However, if you are nice to Aries, she'll be nice in return. Recently, Aries obtained a peculiar Dawn Stone necklace as a gift from Dusk and Solaris through one of Ralts-Mod's travelling pokemon. However, Aries has a deep fear of being left alone. This finds its roots in her separation from her family. Friends/Enemies Solaris & Dusk: Solaris (an Espeon) and Dusk (an Umbreon) are pokemon who belong to and were raised by Ralts-Mod. Having recently returned from their own journey to unlock their hidden abilities, Solaris and Dusk are currently living with Aries and their Mod. Aries gets on well with both of them, though has quickly summarised that Dusk spends half of his life asleep and wonders why Solaris is such a scardy cat. None the less, they get on well, with both of the older pokemon looking out for her. Eliza: Eliza (a Ninetales) is a very close friend of Aries' mother and, as such, is Aries' godmother. Aries adores Eliza, as they spent much time together when she was younger and upon Eliza's return they have spent more time together. What Aries does not understand is Eliza's dislike of Ralts-Mod and often tries to talk to Eliza about it, to show her that Ralts-Mod isn't just another human. It is the only thing they don't agree Abby(Abigail): One of her earliest friends on the blog, Abby is a pokemon breeder with whom Aries often talked to on a regular basis. Recently, however, they haven't spoken and Aries is understandably concerned, though insists she remains Abby's friend. Gardeb*tch and Garderoid: From the beginning, Aries and Gardeb*tch have not gotten along due to the latter's various insults of the younger pokemon, though Aries has yet to lose her temper and instead just comes back with a calm retort. Aries has yet to interact with Garderoid, as she finds her somewhat intimidating. Jamie the diancie: Aries likes Jamie and admires her status as a legendary pokemon. They rarely interact, but are on friendly terms with one another. Jordan the machamp: Though Aries admires Jordan's strength and respects him, she has noted him to be strange and doesn't understand why he is not as kind with some pokemon as he was when she met him. Anons: Aries has had a mixed experience with Anons, finding some tolerable and others downright annoying. Therefore, depending on the anon's actions and the way they speak to her, she will interact differently. Ralts-Mod: Aries spends most of her time with her mod, who she lives with following her becoming an orphan. The two appear to be very close, with Ralts-Mod being her caretaker. Aries has been known to play some pranks on her mod, which has gotten her into some trouble before, though in general their relationship is very good. The only flaw is that Ralts-Mod tends to be away a lot at school or work and so has to leave Aries with a pokesitter most days, which leaves Aries feeling really lonely. Mandy the Roselia: Aries is close friends with Mandy, often interacting with her on a regular basis. The pair are rather close and show concern for one another from time to time. Violetta the shiny kirlia: Violetta is an exeptionally powerful and mean kirlia. She often bullies Aries and teases her about the fact that she does not have a family. This statement normally makes Aries tear up, but recently, she has learnt to fight back. Aries makes numerous attemps to be Violetta's friend as she can feel that Violetta is actually feeling sad and lonely. Aries can now feel Violetta calm towards her, a result of trying to befriend her. 'Links:' Tumblr Blog: [http://ask-ralts-solaris-and-dusk.tumblr.com/ http://ask-Aries-solaris-and-dusk.tumblr.com/] DeviantArt Account: [http://ask-ralts.deviantart.com/ http://ask-Aries.deviantart.com/] Category:Ralts Category:Blogs